I'm Not Allowed To Be Nervous?
by BlackNWhiteClouds
Summary: What happened to Ron & Hermione after the final battle? Did the kiss make them an item, or will Ron be too afraid to make a move? RW/HG one-shot. Rated T mostly for language.


_A/N: I'm not sure where the idea came from, but I've always wanted to write a Ron/Hermione fic since they're my favorite couple. Please R&R!_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sleepily climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, having just returned from the headmaster's office.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go to sleep for a few days," said Harry, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Without further ado, he went straight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, dragging his feet as he went.

* * *

- Ron's POV

When he heard the door shut upstairs, Ron's stomach gave a small lurch – he was alone with Hermione for the first time since they kissed. He found himself unable to look at her, and instead walked over to a squashy armchair and fell into it.

"You look exhausted, Ron," said Hermione quietly. "Maybe you should, uh, go to bed too." It sounded to Ron as though she didn't want him to leave, however. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"No, no, I'm not," he answered quickly, forcing back a yawn.

"Don't be stupid, we haven't slept for about three days. Of course you're tired," she said. But instead of retreating to the girls' dormitories, she sat down in the red armchair next to Ron's. His heart skipped a beat.

"Okay fine, I am a bit tired," he sighed. "But I shouldn't leave you alone here. Un-unless, you know, you want me to."

"Of course I don't want you to leave!" Hermione replied, a little too quickly.

_Now what do I do?_ He thought, helplessly.

"So, uh, some night, huh?" He said awkwardly. _Should I mention the kiss? Would that be stupid?  
_

"Mmm," said Hermione, staring into the empty fireplace. She shivered. _Is she cold, or…nervous maybe?  
_

"Are you cold? Here, I'll start a fire. Shit!" Ron had pointed his wand at the fireplace, hoping to impress Hermione by producing a crackling fire, but instead set the rug ablaze. He jumped to his feet and shouted "Aguamenti!" A pathetic trail of water spouted from the tip of his wand, turning to steam before it even hit the dancing flames.

"You just got the wand movement wrong," said Hermione, grinning. She got to her feet and grasped Ron's wand over his hand to show him the correct way to perform the spell. Her touch sent a tingling sensation all the way up his arm. "Like this," she said, making a fountain of water extinguish the fire easily. She did not remove her hand.

"You're still shivering," Ron almost whispered.

"Oh, I guess I am," she said, half-smiling.

"Is there, um, anything I can do to help?" He asked, innocently. _SHIT! That sounded so stupid. I'm an idiot. She must think I'm so stu-  
_

"That's a possibility," she replied. His heart almost stopped.

"W-what do you want me to do?" He stammered. His mind wasn't quite working properly.

"DAMMIT RONALD!" Exploded Hermione, taking a few angry steps away from Ron, then turning to face him again.

"What?!" Said Ron, helplessly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!"

"I'm not allowed to be nervous?" Retorted Ron.

"You- what? You're nervous?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, of course I am! And I thought you knew _everything_…" he trailed off into silence. She giggled and took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just… I'm nervous too." And she looked it. Her perfect frame was visibly trembling as her brown eyes finally rose to fix upon his blue ones. Only with Hermione looking so helpless could Ron get up the courage he was unable to muster for the last seven years. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"H-Hermione, can I kiss you?"

Her face broke into a small smile and she nodded. Ron covered the ground between them in one stride. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled Hermione into a lip-crushing kiss. She ran a hand over his now-muscular arm until finally entwining her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer, and they both collapsed into the same armchair, their figures now sufficiently tangled together. Ron pulled away long enough to say, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Hermione."

She smiled. "Believe me, I do."

* * *

_A/N: I'm considering continuing this and writing a bit more about their relationship. Do you think I should? Please review! _


End file.
